


Captain's Office

by afacadeoffeelings



Category: Transformers: More than Meets the Eye, transformers: idw
Genre: M/M, Slash, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, interfacing, overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afacadeoffeelings/pseuds/afacadeoffeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his request, Vos is a guest during a personal meeting between Tarn and Kaon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Office

Muttering under his breath, Kaon narrowed his pitch optics, trying to focus on the static-soaked transmission. He could barely make out a few words, but they were almost inaudible, even for him. Either the transmission had been purposefully garbled, or they had been too far out when he had managed to intercept it.

Regardless, this was not something that Kaon was going to let slip through his fingers. This was a known target and they needed the coordinates, and Kaon was determined to hear them, even if it mean crushing the speaker against the side of his helm. It also didn’t help, though, that Vos was sitting across from him, eyeing him with an odd look. Kaon did his best to ignore the other DJD member, his presence only serving to further Kaon’s irritation.

“Come on, come on…,” Kaon hissed as quietly as he could manage.

Vos tilted his head to the side, but said nothing. It was for the best. One, Kaon would have tried to flash-fry his compatriot if he’d made so much as a chirp, and two, Kaon wouldn’t have been able to understand Vos, anyways. Tarn was the only one that could translate for the smallest DJD member, which was something that always bugged Kaon. He was never appreciative of being spoken about behind his back, much less straight to his face when he couldn’t understand a word of what was being said.

His thoughts drifted momentarily to the DJD leader, and Kaon felt his circuits warm reactively. His last encounter with Tarn was still fresh in his memory banks, and he couldn’t help but fidget slightly in his seat, still desperately trying to focus on the almost unintelligible transmission. Tarn had dismissed the bite marks that Kaon had left with little more than a wave of his hand and a seeming nonchalant word, but Kaon had been unable to suppress his grin. Realizing he was starting to grin again, Kaon glanced up. Vos’s gaze on him never moved, and Kaon frowned down at the table, trying to avoid even seeing Vos.

Holding as steady as he could, Kaon heard the start of a coordinates list. Excitedly, he began copying them down onto a worn datapad, still uncomfortably aware that Vos was watching his fingertips fly over the datapad. Again, forcing himself to avoid Vos’s gaze, Kaon copied the coordinates down as best he could hear them to be. As the static began to grow louder over the last set of coordinates, the door slid open and Helex walked in. While he wasn’t doing it on purpose, his sheer size made it sound like he was purposefully stomping as loud as he could. All Kaon could hear was the metallic echo throughout the room, and nothing else.

...and then the transmission abruptly ended.

“Kaon, Tarn wanted-”

“Can’t you knock!?” Kaon demanded, standing up from his chair abruptly, flinging aside the receiver. Vos had to duck quickly to avoid being struck square in the face with the makeshift projectile.

Helex paused, optics narrowing, and he frowned at Kaon, who had both fists tightly clenched and dentae bared. They’d been after their target for weeks now, and Tarn was starting to get impatient with the lack of any solid leads. There’d been a few trails here and there, but they had either gone cold or didn’t pan out. Apparently, the pressure had gotten to Kaon, too.

“Cool your coils,” Helex grumbled, unfazed by Kaon’s outburst. “Tarn wanted to know if you’d made any progress.”

“I might have if it hadn’t been for your thunderous footsteps!” Kaon snapped back, taking a step towards Helex.

Again, Helex was unfazed by Kaon’s anger. The much larger DJD member crossed his arms and gave Kaon a questioning glare, wordlessly doubting whether or not Kaon would actually do something or just sit there and fume. The look was enough to make Kaon consider trying to zap Helex at least enough to make him start, but Kaon decided against it. Vos said something to him, but, of course, he couldn’t understand it.

“Either way, Tarn wants a report.”

The fury drained somewhat from Kaon’s face and he looked up at Helex warily.

“Now?”

“Yes, now. I wouldn’t be here if he wanted it later.”

Though he couldn’t say why, Kaon glanced over at Vos, who tilted his head to the side in response. Standing up straight, refusing to let the quickly growing concern in him be visible, Kaon tried to roughly brush past Helex. Instead, he managed to get a pretty good glancing blow against his shoulder when Helex stood stone still.

Grumbling under his breath, fingertips brushing against the visible mark on his shoulder, Kaon sighed and made his way to the captain’s quarters. While Tarn did have patience with his subordinates, it was going on weeks now, and Kaon couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a good recharge cycle in those weeks. Turning to go down the hallway, Kaon made a mental note that, if Tarn didn’t demand him back to trying to find another transmission, he should probably make some sort of apology to Helex.

Trying to figure out a way to apologize and keep his dignity intact, Kaon lightly knocked at the door.

“Come in, Kaon.”

Tarn’s voice made Kaon cringe slightly, and he walked in as quietly as he could. Tarn was reading something. What it was exactly, Kaon couldn’t tell, but the DJD leader seemed quite enraptured by it, optics flicking across the words quickly. Without looking away from what he was reading, Tarn beckoned Kaon closer with two fingers. Trying to keep his footfalls as quiet as possible, Kaon obeyed until he was at the side of Tarn’s desk. He stood straight, but began to fidget as Tarn continued to read.

Kaon tried to focus on the title, trying to read what it said. If anything, it gave him something to focus on rather than Tarn’s visage. It was...something about great speeches, if Kaon could see the title correctly. His attention was so diverted that he didn’t realize that Tarn had been watching him for the past five minutes in silence, having finished the paragraph he had been reading.

When he finally did look up and catch Tarn’s smoldering gaze, Kaon felt his chest tighten reflexively and he stood up as straight as possible.

“Now, Kaon,” Tarn stated, standing up from his chair, “it has come to my attention that there haven’t been any new leads in regards to the target that’s at the top of our List.”

“That is...that is correct, sir,” Kaon replied, resisting the urge to mumble.

“Is there a reason for that?” Tarn inquired, setting aside the datapad as he walked around to where Kaon was standing. He towered over Kaon, but, for as much as the faceplate would allow, seemed to have a rather relaxed expression.

“I...well, there have been...technical difficulties in capturing and deciphering the transmissions,” Kaon stated slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. While he certainly didn’t want Tarn angry with him, Kaon truly couldn’t stand Tarn being disappointed in him. He would far rather endure Tarn’s chastising than his chagrin. “And I-”

“Injured your shoulder.”

Stopping, Kaon looked up at Tarn, his train of thought derailed as he stumbled to gather up his explanation. Tarn’s hand lightly touched the scrape mark on Kaon’s shoulder, and the smaller ‘bot glanced down.

“I...yes, I did. I bumped into something.”

“Were you in that much of a hurry to get here?”

“Yes, sir.”

Falling quiet for a few moments, Tarn followed the outline of the scrape with his fingertips before stepping back. He looked over Kaon wordlessly, noting that the DJD member looked far more weathered than usual. In fact, he almost looked borderline haggard. Kaon continued his explanation, that the transmissions had been garbled and difficult to decipher. And that some had been encrypted to the point they almost weren’t worth the trouble. Tarn nodded occasionally, indicating he was still listening.

Finally, when he could find no more words, Kaon fell quiet, gaze drifting down Tarn’s frame to the floor. When Tarn’s hand clasped on his shoulder, Kaon winced slightly, bracing himself for what he thought to be the inevitable lecture.

Instead, Tarn’s hand traced along Kaon’s jawline before grasping his chin, carefully lifting Kaon’s gaze up. His confusion must have been apparent, because Tarn tilted his head to the side when he saw Kaon’s expression. Kaon’s confusion was only furthered when he caught the faintest hint of a grin behind Tarn’s faceplate.

“I...sir? Are you…?”

“Am I what, Kaon?”

Shaking his head, Kaon fell quiet. He’d make quite the fool of himself if he voiced that thought.

“Now, Kaon…,” Tarn chided. His thumb lightly brushed against Kaon’s bottom lip. “Is there really any need to keep secrets from me?”

Thoroughly confused, Kaon tilted his head to the side, trying to voice said confusion. Tarn made a short laugh, his hand falling from Kaon’s face, and he leaned against the desk.

“I am well aware of the amount of effort you have been putting into finding our current target, Kaon,” Tarn commented. “And it’s starting to show, I fear.”

Gaze falling, Kaon tried to think of an even somewhat decent excuse, but none came to mind.

“My apologies, sir. I will not let it happen again.”

There was a long stretch of silence, then Tarn shifted his weight.

“Kaon, close off your optics, if you would please. Do not look until I say so.”

For the first time in a long, long time, Kaon felt a stab of panic go through him. Tarn hadn’t seemed so upset that he would...do something drastic enough that Kaon shouldn’t see it coming. Kaon stared at Tarn for what seemed like an eternity, trying to keep the apprehension that was seeping into his expression at bay.

Tarn’s gaze remained locked with Kaon’s in expectation, and he never said a word. Finally, Kaon closed his optics, though nobody save for a scant few, Tarn included, could have been able to tell. He clenched his fists tightly when he heard Tarn finally move. Just what exactly was he going to-

The DJD leader’s hand suddenly grasped the back of Kaon’s helm firmly, and while he kept himself sightless, Kaon wasn’t able to stifle the panicked cry that pulled itself from his vocal processor. The cry was soon cut off, though, when Tarn’s lips caught Kaon’s.

Kaon stood there for a moment, too confused and startled to know how to react. Tarn deepened the kiss, making a mildly irritated noise at how unresponsive Kaon was, his glossa slipping passed his scarred lips and Kaon’s. A small noise escaped Kaon’s vocal processor, and he let his trembling hands reach up to carefully clasp on the sides of Tarn’s face, mindful of the edges of his faceplate. His fingertips traced down the edges slowly until they reached Tarn’s exposed jawline.

Pulling Tarn’s glossa into his own mouth, Kaon slid his hands forward and grasped at Tarn’s jawline, pulling him a bit closer. Keeping his optics off, Kaon made a pleased hum when he felt Tarn’s hands grasp at his waist. Fumbling for a moment, Kaon finally managed to clutch at Tarn’s shoulders, and with a grunt of effort, the DJD leader hoisted Kaon up.

Without being able to actually see Tarn brace himself, and even though he heard Tarn’s grunt, the action was still surprising and Kaon gasped, wrapping his arms around Tarn’s neck and his legs around Tarn’s waist. Chuckling, Tarn kissed carefully at Kaon’s chassis, looking over the smaller DJD member.

“Did I startle you?”

“No,” Kaon replied, cocking his head in indignation as he leaned back slightly.

“That’s quite an impressive grip you have.”

Kaon frowned at Tarn, or rather a little to Tarn’s left, and the DJD leader chuckled lowly. He reached up and set his index finger on Kaon’s chin, tilting his head slightly.

“I believe it’s a little more convincing if you’re facing the person you’re trying to reply to,” Tarn commented, tapping on Kaon’s chin.

Pausing briefly, Kaon quickly caught Tarn’s finger in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. Tarn made a pleased and surprised “Hm” as he watched Kaon. Kaon pressed his glossa against the finger, curling it around and slowly dragging it across. Grinning when he felt Tarn push his finger against his glossa a bit harder, Kaon sucked at the digit with a little more insistence. Sighing contentedly, Tarn carefully backed up and leaned against the desk.

“Am I to assume this is an offer, Kaon?” he murmured.

“Mm-hmmm,” Kaon replied slowly, letting his fluid slick tongue drag up along Tarn’s finger.

“Hmn.” Tarn slipped his finger from Kaon’s mouth, pulling Kaon close and kissing him firmly. “Although, for now, you may want to be able to see. I’d like to ensure that your bites remain in places that are quick to repair. Do bear in mind, however, you may find yourself blindfolded in the future.”

Grinning as his optics shuttered back on, Kaon tilted his head at Tarn. He stroked the side of Tarn’s face, grin widening when he saw the DJD leader smile back up at him. Leaning forward, Kaon kissed Tarn deeply, nipping at his bottom lip. A chuckle rumbled from Tarn’s chassis and he kissed Kaon again, one hand clutched at Kaon’s back to hold him against him, the other running down to Kaon’s aft. Kaon had already started to warm up as his glossa had been teasing at Tarn’s digit, and he leaned up against Tarn as much as he could.

His fluid slick finger slowly ringing around Kaon’s valve entrance, Tarn hummed quietly, kissing at Kaon’s chassis. Obediently, Kaon opened his valve entrance, lowering himself just enough that Tarn’s finger slipped inside him.

“My, my...somebody is rather excited, now aren’t they?” Tarn asked, pressing his finger against the side of the hot, wet valve.

“...perhaps,” Kaon replied, unable to contain his grin.

“Always good to know that I’m keeping my subordinates...pleased.”

Laughing, Kaon leaned down and kissed Tarn again, gasping into Tarn’s mouth as he felt another digit slide in. The combination of his initial trepidation and then anticipation had made him a bit tauter, and he knew that Tarn could feel the difference. Hopefully, in a few minutes, he would be feeling the difference with another part of his body.

“Consider this the first part of much needed stress relief for you, my dear Kaon,” Tarn stated, nuzzling his face as best and as carefully as he could against Kaon’s slowly writhing body.

“My-my first?” Kaon asked, sounding surprised.

“Oh, yes. I hate to see you in such straits, Kaon, that you fear coming to me,” Tarn explained. This time, he purposefully drew out the words. Kaon groaned and arched his back, pressing himself against Tarn in response. By this point, Tarn felt a familiarity with Kaon’s spark pulses, each one resonating with his voice. Granted, he had gotten quite familiar with the spark pulses’ of his victims, but this was different. Far different. “I would like to first apologize for you being in such straits, and then attempt to make amends, if you are so willing.”

“You...are apologizing to me?” Kaon queried breathlessly. He looked down at Tarn incredulously, his fingertips digging into the DJD leader’s shoulders.

“Why, of course.”

Stunned to the point of silence, Kaon paused for a moment, one hand reaching up to lightly brush against what little was exposed of Tarn’s scarred face. Leaning down, he kissed Tarn softly.

“And here I thought I was the one coming here to apologize.”

“Hardly,” Tarn chuckled roughly, resuming the pace of sliding his fingers in and out of Kaon. “Now then...where was I?”

The wave of pinpricks across Kaon’s spark made him jerk reflexively, and he leaned back against Tarn’s hand that was on his back. Moaning lowly, Kaon dragged his fingertips down Tarn’s shoulders, leaving small marks that could be easily rubbed away later. Humming again, his timbre slower, feeling Kaon tighten and writhe sharply against him, Tarn pressed his fingertips against the wall of Kaon’s valve, bringing them down slowly and intentionally. They caught a hypersensitive spot, and a pulse of lubricant trickled down Tarn’s fingertips, accompanied by Kaon’s excited cry. He began to work himself up and down on Tarn as carefully, but insistently, as he could.

Grinning, Tarn watched...waited for the moment...then slid another finger into Kaon. There was a flash of Tarn’s dentae when his grin widened at the sound of Kaon’s sharp cry and his head tilted back. Groaning, Kaon managed to breathe out Tarn’s name, clutching at Tarn’s shoulders.

“Oh, but keep going, Kaon,” Tarn coaxed, his voice a low purr. He was resisting the urge to open his spike cap, pin Kaon on the desk, and frag him until he managed to draw another of Kaon’s electrical overloads out of his subordinate.

Well...he was resisting the urge for now, anyways. There would be plenty of time to do that. For now, he was simply enjoying the view.

Whimpering, Kaon slid himself down, feeling Tarn’s digits feel as far as they could go into his valve. It was a horribly wonderful tease of carnal pain and pleasure, and Kaon tried to resume the pace he’d had. Tarn clutched at his back, helping him up and down slowly. Again, Tarn’s fingertips found an overly sensitive spot in Kaon’s valve and Kaon bucked against Tarn, a low whine pulling itself from him as he felt tremors of his overload thrumming at his circuits. Damn it, all...Tarn was drawing another of Kaon’s uninhibited overloads forward.

Feeling the heat and lubricant on his fingers and now hand, Tarn purred and nipped gently at Kaon’s chassis whenever the opportunity presented itself. While he, himself, had his own preferred...habits during fragging, Tarn wanted to be careful with Kaon. The smaller ‘bot wasn’t built for the kind of punishment that Tarn was capable of, but, more importantly, Kaon had already voiced a preference for being handled carefully unless he gave permission for otherwise.

Another of Kaon’s whimpers made Tarn look up. Kaon licked his lips quickly, gasping and biting down fiercely on his index finger. His legs were trembling from the effort of keeping wrapped around Tarn and the overload that was building up in him, and his free hand was digging into Tarn’s shoulder fiercely.

“It is rather unfair of me to tease you like this, though,” Tarn commented, looking over Kaon’s frame with rather hungry optics. “Isn’t it?

“I seem...to recall-ngh! To recall I did the same,” Kaon managed to answer, again his fingertips dragging down Tarn’s shoulders, this time, they left deeper marks.

“Oh, but it was quite enjoyable. As is the current view.”

Laughing in between gasps, Kaon leaned forward and nuzzled his face against the side of Tarn’s neck. His entire body was shivering at this point, but he managed to hold on to the DJD leader with a firm grip. That and Tarn held Kaon close when he leaned forward.

Tarn obligingly tilted his head to the side, sighing roughly as he felt Kaon’s lips brush against his neck. His fingertips reflexively pressed against Kaon’s back, and he worked to keep the rhythm with his other hand steady. The tip of his glossa flicked across Tarn’s neck, and Kaon smirked at the sound of Tarn’s contented growl as it rolled from his lips. Kissing once more at the spot, Kaon bit down sharply on Tarn’s neck, this time knowing the amount of strength to use.

The cables buckled under Kaon’s dentae, and the rivets of pain shot through Tarn, eliciting a rough cry from the DJD leader as he reflexively clutched Kaon to him, his fingers pressing into Kaon as far as Tarn could manage. Licking his lips again, Kaon looked over at Tarn and grinned, but not before kissing at the bite mark.

“Kaon...my dear Kaon,” Tarn purred, carefully nuzzling the side of his head against Kaon’s. “Do that again, and I...well, I’m afraid this would become a desk job.”

“Would it, Tarn?” Kaon asked excitedly. He dragged his glossa against Tarn’s neck, feeling Tarn tease at his valve. Panting, but managing to keep focus, Kaon nipped at the bite mark before kissing at a new spot.

“Yes, I do believe it would,” Tarn replied, his voice housing the slightest of trembles as his fingertips sought out another sensitive spot within Kaon.

Though he opened his mouth partially, glossa running along the edges of his dentae, Kaon waited with shivering excitement. Tarn knew what he was doing, as Kaon’s audible moan testified, and as he felt Tarn’s fingertips draw closer to right where Kaon wanted them, Kaon licked his lips.

The moment that Tarn’s fingertips found the spot, Kaon cried out sharply and bit down on Tarn’s neck, dentae buckling and then breaking the cables. Tarn snarled fiercely, his fingers slipping out of Kaon as the smaller DJD member kept his dentae pressed into the bite. Gripping at Kaon’s aft, Tarn managed to stand, finally giving into the want to open his spike cap. Turning, he grasped at the back of Kaon’s neck, tugging lightly.

Picking up on the cue, Kaon let go, kissed at the bite, and leaned back into Tarn’s hands, and grinned down at his commander. He was flushed and still shivering, and he bit at his bottom lip when he felt the tip of Tarn’s spike brush against his open valve. Tarn suddenly pulled him close, kissing him roughly.

“Hold on,” Tarn ordered between gasped breaths.

Obeying and holding tightly to Tarn’s shoulders, Kaon let himself be quickly, but carefully, lay down on the desk as Tarn hastily brushed aside the contents on it. When he felt his back rest against the desk, Kaon grasped at the sides of Tarn’s face, kissing him insistently, murmuring pleas to be fragged in between each one. Tarn was more than happy to oblige, and as one hand caressed Kaon’s face assuringly, his lubricant slick one gripped at Kaon’s hip as he slid his spike into the writhing ‘bot.

“Tarn!” Kaon cried, gripping at the back of Tarn’s neck tightly. He gritted his dentae, hips lifting reflexively as his valve pulsed and worked to accommodate Tarn. His sensors flared in pleasured pain, and Kaon dragged the fingertips of his other hand down Tarn’s arm.

Even though his senses raced and his overload was starting to demand release, Tarn paused, his one hand stroking the side of Kaon’s helm while the thumb of his other massaged in slow circles on Kaon’s hip. Making a reassuring, soft hum, Tarn kissed the side of Kaon’s face, feeling Kaon’s lips turn up in a small smile when he did. A soft, shuddering laugh escaped Kaon and slowly relaxed, his taut valve as comfortable as it could be with Tarn’s spike. A pleased moan slipped from Kaon’s lips as he nuzzled his face against Tarn’s, tensing momentarily as he felt his overload coil in response.

Pulling back just enough so that he could look down at Kaon, his scarred lips still harboring a ghost of a grin, Tarn cautiously pressed into Kaon a bit deeper. A pleased look flashed across Kaon’s features and he bit at his bottom lip, dentae leaving small indents.

“Hmn...allow me,” Tarn commented, leaning forward to kiss Kaon deeply, glossa teasing at Kaon’s mouth before he nipped softly at Kaon’s bottom lip.

Humming into Tarn’s mouth, Kaon lifted his hips imploringly, his circuits now in full heat as his overload continued to coil and create a tensity inside him that ached for release. Opening his spike cap, Kaon pressed up against Tarn, who growled approvingly in response.

“Continue...please,” Kaon whispered breathlessly as he began to kiss Tarn with increased fervor. “I...slag it...I can’t take it much more, Tarn.”

Another rumbling growl pulled itself from Tarn and he slid out of Kaon just to the point that the tip of his spike teased at the hot valve entrance before pressing back in. The tensity that greeted him garnered a rattled gasp from the DJD leader, and he gave in to his own want and repeated the action. His sensors thrummed in excitement, overload tremors bring a small pulse of transfluid from him, and Tarn leaned forward and kissed Kaon again.

“I trust you won’t hold back…?” he inquired, soft pants interrupting his question.

The immensely satisfied and excited grin that spread on Kaon’s features was more than enough of an answer, and Tarn chuckled lowly as he kissed Kaon again. His lubricant slick hand slid from Kaon’s hip to his spike, and Tarn stroked at it with the same, quickening pace that he was thrusting in and out of Kaon. Transfluid slipped down onto Tarn’s hand, and he grinned when Kaon cried out sharply, one of his heels digging against Tarn’s hip.

His overload notched up suddenly, and Tarn kissed Kaon roughly in response, feeling Kaon’s valve start to tighten rhythmically as his own overload began to draw close. Gasped cries pulled themselves past Kaon’s lips and he clawed insistently at Tarn’s shoulders as his kisses became more halting. Taking advantage of the moment, Tarn leaned close to the side of Kaon’s helm and drew out a low, yet commanding hum. He felt the energy flare from Kaon and Tarn braced himself with his free hand against the desk in anticipation as every circuit of his began to race as his own overload began to peak.

“Tarn-I-Tarn!” Kaon screamed, fingertips digging in sharply against Tarn’s shoulders as his overload climaxed.

The coils on Kaon’s shoulders crackled and sparked with electricity as the smaller ‘bot made another ecstatic scream. He could feel Tarn thrusting roughly in and out of him, each one earning a pulse of Kaon’s overload. A sudden burst of electricity arced from Kaon’s coils, the white-hot tendrils tracing down Tarn’s back. His back arched sharply, transfluid smattering against his midsection, the hot, slick substance trickling down Kaon’s sides as every sensor and thought raced.

The sudden tensity on his spike, coupled with the searing licks of electricity down his large frame pushed Tarn’s overload over the shuddering edge. His sensors flashed in blind excitement, Tarn’s focus lost into the heated moment. Managing a few, shaking thrusts, Tarn groaned loudly through gritted dentae, lifting up slightly so as to press as deep as he could into Kaon. Each pulse of transfluid sending a shudder of ecstatic gratification through Tarn, he cursed loudly as he clawed at the table, managing a final thrust into Kaon as his overload wound down.

Gasping, Kaon looked over to one side of him, then the other, trying to see if he’d managed to scorch the desk. There were faint outlines of burn marks, but his primary concern was Tarn. The DJD leader was hovering over him, now having to brace himself with both, trembling arms. Tarn’s gaze was obstructed by the slightly lifted faceplate, and Kaon felt panic start to well up when he saw small tendrils of smoke rise from where the electricity had ran across Tarn’s armor.

“Tarn?” Kaon whispered hoarsely.

Lifting his gaze, Tarn smiled tiredly at Kaon. Leaning down, propping himself on his elbows, Tarn kissed Kaon softly.

“Most...impressive,” he murmured, lips brushing against Kaon’s.

“I...didn’t mean to…” Kaon trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed. “...that much, I mean.”

“Hm,” Tarn breathed, glancing down. “You did manage to make quite a mess.”

“I meant-”

“Nothing that can’t be cleaned up, however,” Tarn interrupted with a faint grin.

“But you…”

“Hmn?” Tarn shrugged slightly, exhaustion and soreness from overheated circuitry sending small waves of pains through him. “Nothing to worry about, my dear Kaon.”

Kissing Kaon softly, Tarn reluctantly withdrew from the smaller ‘bot, Kaon moaning softly and carefully sitting up. He glanced over his transfluid smeared midsection and glanced away sheepishly. Chuckling, Tarn slid down his faceplate and looked around for something to clean Kaon off with. Once he did, he returned to Kaon’s side, the smaller DJD member having regained his composure.

Smiling in tired contentedness up Tarn, Kaon took the DJD leader’s hand when it was offered, letting himself be guided to the chair behind the desk. Sitting down, Tarn carefully pulled Kaon onto his lap and began cleaning up Kaon’s midsection. Relaxing against Tarn, Kaon watched for a moment before looking up at his commander. Tarn caught the look, and while he continued cleaning Kaon off, he made a low noise of acknowledgement.

“I didn’t really...hurt you, did I?” Kaon ventured.

Smiling, Tarn glanced over at Kaon, ruby optics flickering momentarily before returning to what Tarn was doing.

“If you haven’t guessed, by this point,” Tarn answered, wiping up the last of the transfluid and tossing aside what he had used to clean off Kaon, “I’m rather...fond of the kind of pain you can cause, Kaon. So, in a technical sense of the term, yes, you did.”

Flinching faintly, Kaon looked up at Tarn, waiting for the DJD leader to continue. After a moment, Tarn did so.

“However, in a practical sense it is most appreciated. And should you ever pass the threshold I have, I will let you know. You have done me the same courtesy, have you not?”

“I...have an almost embarrassingly low threshold compared to yours.”

“Do tell, how is that a bad thing?” Tarn inquired, turning his gaze to Kaon’s. “It’s not something that’s outside of my capabilities to respect, and this is something that I would hope you enjoy as thoroughly as I do.”

Kaon started to answer, but no, sensible, response came to mind. Sighing, but smiling, in defeat, he leaned against Tarn, exhaustion pulling at him.

“I guess you’re right, then,” Kaon finally answered. “Differences in preferences is what makes it exciting, right?”

Tarn nodded wordlessly, gazing off at nothing in particular.

Kaon tilted his head to the side inquisitively. The motion was not lost on Tarn, who, after a long moment, spoke.

“In regards to preferences, Kaon…”

“Yes, sir?”

“What would your response be to a third party during our next...personal meeting.”  
Sitting up slightly, Kaon’s optics widened in surprise. A...another DJD member during something like this? His brain module kicked into overdrive as he went over the prospective partners. Not like there were that many, but the idea of Helex or Tesarus was a bit alarming. They were bigger even than Tarn… That left Vos, but Kaon couldn’t fathom the idea of the Primal Vernacular speaking ‘bot wanting anything to do with something like this. Frowning in confusion, Kaon finally looked back up at Tarn.

“Another of our crew, sir?”

Tarn nodded.

“Well, to be honest, it’d be a bit intimidating to be the smallest in a...situation like that,” Kaon ventured slowly. He silently wished that Tarn hadn’t put his faceplate back down, because then he may have been able to see some sort of reaction in Tarn’s expression.

“You wouldn’t be.”

“Vos?” Kaon cried in surprise.

“Yes.”

“You...would want to bring him in on something like this?”

“He requested it, as a matter of fact.”

“He...requested it?” Kaon repeated incredulously.

“That he did. He also mentioned a particular interest in those,” Tarn said, tapping at the coils on Kaon’s shoulders.

“He’s wanting to get electrocuted, too?” Kaon asked with a humorless laugh.

“Well, perhaps electrocuted is a bit too strong of a word, but something along those lines.”

“I...what did you tell him when he asked?”

“That it would be considered and he would know the answer soon enough.”

Falling back into his thoughts, Kaon mulled it over.

“What is your choice, sir?”

“My choice will fall with yours, Kaon,” Tarn replied. “This is not something that you should feel obligated to do. It is only an offer. That I made clear to Vos.”

“And if I decline?”

“Then I will let Vos know. Considering I did not voice my preference for one way or the other, he would not know which party had opted not to. Besides, I expect there to be no animosity held, regardless of the choice made.”

“You’re...protecting me,” Kaon murmured slowly, catching on. “You’re wanting to do this, aren’t you, sir?”

There was a long pause, and, finally, Kaon saw Tarn smile behind his faceplate.

“I forget how clever you are, my dear Kaon,” Tarn chuckled. Reaching over, he stroked the side of Kaon’s face. “Well, now that you’ve figured out my decision, I do implore that you make your choice independent of mine.”

“I’d rather not disappoint, sir.”

“I would only be disappointed if your choice was not free of influence of Vos’s choice or mine.”

“How would this...work? I don’t understand a word he says, for one,” Kaon stated. “And as sturdy as the desk is, I don’t know if it would support myself and him.”

“That would be the fortunate piece of me being a part of this. I can translate, if needed, and I’m strong enough to support the both of you.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes. You in my lap and Vos in yours...or however the opportunity presents itself.”

Glancing around the chair, Kaon tried to get the mental image in his mind of how it would work. It still seemed rather awkward, but doable. Then again, perhaps he was just being reluctant at the idea.

“What if I accidentally fry him?”

“While Vos is far stronger than I believe you’re giving him credit for, gauging from your output with me, I believe that Vos will be fine.”

Again, Kaon fell quiet as he thought over the prospect. To his credit, Tarn remained quiet as he patiently awaited Kaon’s response. While he certainly didn’t want to accidentally melt any of Vos’s circuits, Kaon had to admit there was a bit of intrigue in inviting Vos in on one of these personal meetings.

“I believe...I’ll accept Vos’s request,” Kaon replied slowly with a grin.

Again, there was a visible smile behind Tarn’s faceplate, and he gently grasped Kaon’s chin, holding the smaller ‘bot’s gaze still for the moment.

“Would you mind to let Vos know? I believe he would be rather excited to hear the answer straight from you.”

Grinning, Kaon nodded.

 ****  
  


The next day, Kaon sat in the communications room, having retrieved the receiver that he had made airborne yesterday. There was nothing on the airwaves, but there was no reason to keep trying. Tapping in a few commands, Kaon sent out another frequency pulse that went farther out into the empty space the ship was slowly cruising through.

Frowning when there was nothing but static as a response, Kaon sighed and leaned his helm against the receiver, grumbling under his breath. He was focused on the task so intently that he didn’t hear the door open as Vos silently walked in, the smaller ‘bot capable of keeping his footfalls mute. Tapping in another set of commands, Kaon tried again after a few minutes of waiting on a different set of frequencies. ...only to have the same result.

Leaning back in the chair, Kaon sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling before over to his right...and saw Vos watching him silently. Starting with a muted curse, Kaon sat up straight in his chair.

“Don’t you knock?”

Vos looked at Kaon quizzically and then pointed at the receiver that Kaon had thrown the day earlier, saying something that Kaon could not understand.

“Oh...right,” Kaon replied uncomfortably, shifting his weight in the chair. After a moment’s pause, he beckoned Vos closer. “Come here.”

Seeming confused, Vos slowly obeyed, taking a few steps towards Kaon. Beckoning again, Kaon motioned with his head as well.

“No, no...come close. I need to tell you something.”

Vos made a low, uncertain hiss from behind his faceplate, but eventually, after a few moments, he stepped forward so that he was right in front of Kaon. Reaching over, Kaon clasped his hands on the sides of Vos’s face, resisting the urge to chuckle when Vos’s optics went wide.

“So...it came to my attention that you were wanting to have a bit of a personal meeting with our commander and myself,” Kaon said slowly, his fingertips cautiously going along the edges of Vos’s helm. “I’m pleased to let you know that you’re invited to the next one.”

There was a moment of realization, and then Vos’s optics brightened in delight and excitement. This time, Kaon didn’t stop his chuckle and he leaned forward, pausing before his lips touched Vos’s face.

“May I?”

Making a pleased, hissed sigh, Vos leaned closer so that Kaon’s lips set against his faceplate. Purring happily as Kaon kissed at the faceplate again, Vos traced his fingertips along Kaon’s sides. After a brief moment, Kaon pulled back and grinned at Vos, who still looked quite pleased with the answer he had been given.

“Tarn said he’d let us know when we’re expected,” Kaon continued. “I’ll see you there, then.”

 ****  
  


It had been a week before Kaon and Vos heard Tarn summon them to the captain’s quarters, and as Kaon walked down the hallway, he let his thoughts drift for the moment. He had thought of a rather pressing question that he wanted to ask before anything was started. Could Vos’s faceplate be shocked off? The last thing Kaon wanted to deal with was the possibility of getting his face destroyed mid-overload.

Rapping his knuckles against the door to the captain’s quarters, Kaon took a brief moment to calm his nerves. It was one thing when it was just Tarn and himself. This was something entirely new. To his credit, Kaon had been...practicing containing his electrical output during overload in what spare time he had. But it was still quite different when he was the one controlling when his overload peaked and it was somebody else.

“Come on in, Kaon.”

Stepping into the room, taking care to lock the door behind him, Kaon paused when he saw Vos sitting on the edge of Tarn’s desk, while Tarn was seated in the chair behind the desk. Vos greeted Kaon with an obvious grin, and Tarn looked up from what he had been reading. Making an excited chirp, Vos said something hurriedly, and Kaon looked over at Tarn.

“He was thanking you for arriving,” Tarn said calmly.

“You’re welcome,” Kaon replied with a nod to Vos. “I did have a....question, though, before we begin.”

Tilting his head to the side inquisitively, Vos glanced over at Tarn before turning his gaze back to Kaon.

“Can your faceplate be...shocked off?” Kaon asked slowly, uncertain if the inquiry would offend Vos.

After a pause, Vos made a hissing laugh, which was only eclipsed by Tarn’s rumbling chuckle. Kaon looked away, feeling rather embarrassed, then back at the two.

“It’s a legitimate question,” he retorted, trying not to sound too indignant. “I don’t want to have a whole new set of holes on my face after this, or no face at all. If it can, then I’ll just hold-”

“Kaon, Kaon,” Tarn chided, giving the DJD member a half-smile. “No need for dramatics.”

Vos again said something that Kaon didn’t understand, and Tarn listened before nodding.

“He says that it’s perfectly safe and not even death itself would free it. It’s something he must do voluntarily, or it won’t come off at all. So there’s no need for concern.”

“Thank you,” Kaon murmured with a nod. He still had a few reservations about the idea, but he wasn’t in a place to argue. Vos would be the only one that truly knew, but Kaon was about to find out.

Looking over at Tarn, Vos said something else, Tarn nodding as he listened. Frowning, Kaon felt a slight twinge of jealousy as he watched the two converse. While Tarn was polite enough to speak in Neocybex, Kaon was more or less excluded from the conversation. Tarn replied to Vos, explaining Kaon’s electrical output and...how his threshold for being handled was lower than Vos’s?!

This time, Kaon’s indignation was apparent, and he bit down on his glossa to keep quiet. Vos handled pain better than he did? The feeling of exclusion grew a bit stronger, and Kaon began to question his decision about this whole ordeal. As Vos continued to chatter away, Tarn glanced over at Kaon. Noting that he hadn’t moved from where he was standing when he first entered, Tarn beckoned for Kaon to come over. Kaon, however, was too focused on Vos, pitch optics narrowed ever so slightly. Holding up a hand to momentarily pause Vos, Tarn turned his gaze solely on Kaon.

“Kaon?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kaon looked up at Tarn. Realizing his inaction had been noticed, Kaon walked over to the desk. Both Vos and Tarn watched him wordlessly, and Kaon stopped at the side of the desk, giving each an obligatory nod. Having Kaon’s attention, Tarn motioned for him to come closer. Doing so, Kaon made a soft noise of surprise when Tarn pulled him close and tilted his head to the side, studying Kaon’s features.

Doing his best to keep his expression as neutral as possible before grinning faintly, Kaon nodded, even though he could see Tarn’s optics narrow in concern. From behind them, Vos made an inquisitive noise.

“Well, then,” Kaon said, standing up. “Shall we begin?”

After a moment of studying Kaon, Tarn nodded and set a hand on Kaon’s hip as Vos slid off the edge of the desk. Kaon, however, had other ideas. Remembering some of Tarn’s actions from their previous encounter, Kaon held up a finger with one hand and then set his hand on Tarn’s.

“Remain seated, if you would, Tarn,” Kaon stated, guiding Tarn’s hand off his hip. Turning, Kaon grinned cockily at Vos, who was standing beside the desk, looking a bit confused. “I seem to recall, Tarn...you enjoyed the view at times.”

Catching on, Vos’s optics brightened in realization, and Tarn chuckled in appreciation, relaxing back in the chair. Patting the left edge of the desk, guaranteeing that Tarn would be able to watch with an unobstructed view, Kaon nodded to Vos.

“Sit here, if you would.”

Promptly obeying, Vos made a pleased noise as he sat on the edge of the desk, watching Kaon intently. Chuckling, feeling a sense of empowerment and determination to make up for his initial hesitation, Kaon knelt down in front of Vos, grasping at Vos’s ankle.

“You’re free to sit or lay back, whichever is most convenient.”

Churring in agreement, Vos leaned back a little, bracing himself on his hands, so as to be able to watch Kaon and give Tarn a better view. Slowly, Kaon kissed at Vos’s lower leg, glancing up every now and then, taking note of the excited gleam in Vos’s optics. His glossa tip flicked up along Vos’s leg, Kaon pausing only to kiss at Vos’s leg. He held Vos’s leg still while Vos’s other leg rested against his shoulder, Vos’s pede slowly going up and down the coil on Kaon’s shoulder.

Looking back up at Vos when he reached the smaller ‘bot’s inner thigh, Kaon grinned up at Vos and flashed his dentae, grazing them lightly against Vos’s inner thigh. Vos made and excited hiss and said something, and Kaon only slightly tilted his head.

“He’s imploring you, quite enthusiastically, I might add, to continue,” Tarn translated, his voice laced with a sort of carnal hunger. The DJD leader was completely relaxed in the chair, one hand under his chin as his index finger occasionally ran across the opening across his faceplate for his mouth. The other hand rested on his inner thigh, tracing lazy, but teasing circles as he watched the two other DJD members.

“Stop me if it’s too hard,” Kaon murmured, lips brushing against Vos’s inner thigh.

Tensing visibly, Vos’s optics flashed in anticipation before he felt Kaon’s dentae bite softly at his inner thigh. Sighing contentedly, Vos relaxed a bit further back against the table, head tilting back as Kaon’s soft bites worked up and closer to his heating up valve cap. Cautiously, Vos reached down and stroked along Kaon’s helm, hearing, and feeling, Kaon hum appreciative and nip at Vos’s inner thigh again. Glancing over at Tarn, who was watching them intently with smoldering, ruby optics, Vos made a pleased purr. It was promptly interrupted when he felt Kaon’s glossa slip across his warm valve cover.

Hearing Vos say something that Kaon could only guess was a curse, judging by the intensity of the word, and Tarn’s rumbling, amused chuckle, Kaon teasingly ran the tip of his glossa around the rim of Vos’s valve. He could feel the heat by this point, and his hand ran up Vos’s leg, the same one his lips had teased at earlier. Moaning audibly, Vos opened his valve cap, his hands practically clawing at the desk’s top at this point.

“Hmn, much better,” Kaon commented quietly before slipping his glossa into the valve. He heard Vos say the same, possible curse, only this time much louder, and Kaon pressed his glossa tip up against the hot, lubricant slick wall.

Whining, Vos lay back on the desk, unable to stay sitting as the first shiver of an overload rushed through his body. Gripping at the sides of his helm, purring loudly as Kaon’s glossa slid back into his valve, gratifying it attentively and rhythmically. Not even caring as his spike cap opened reflexively, Vos whimpered again, his pede that was on Kaon’s shoulder twitching as Kaon’s glossa found a sensitive spot. Crying out, Vos glanced over at Tarn pleadingly, desperate for the DJD leader to translate.

“You found a spot that needs a bit more of your expert attention, Kaon,” Tarn said, his voice sounding heady and an obvious smile on his lips behind the faceplate.

“Oh? Did I now?” Kaon whispered, kissing at the shaft of Vos’s spike.

Nodding and begging Kaon to continue, even though he knew that the other DJD member couldn’t understand him, Vos writhed on the desk. Sounding rather pleased with himself, Kaon dragged his lubricant slick glossa up Vos’s spike, lolling it over the tip before turning his attention back to Vos’s valve. He was well aware of the spot that Vos was referring to. Typically, it was right to the side of the node, and Kaon pressed the tip of his glossa firmly against the spot, teasing at it with a few flicks of his glossa.

A small burst of lubricant slipped across Kaon’s glossa, and he chuckled when Vos whimpered loudly and pressed his pede firmly against Kaon’s shoulder.

“Hmn, Kaon...and here I thought I was the orally articulate one,” Tarn commented, his hand stroking at his now exposed spike. The sight of the two had been far too much to simply watch and not at least tease at the overload that was quickly warming up within the DJD leader. He could feel a bit of transfluid on his palm, but paid it little heed. There were far more enjoyable things going on in front of him...

Pressing his glossa up against Vos’s valve wall, then dragging it up, circling around the node, and then up Vos’s spike shaft, Kaon turned his gaze to Tarn as much as he could without moving his mouth too far from Vos’s spike.

“Oh, but you are, Tarn,” he replied with a smirk. “I just learned from you.”

With that, Kaon took Vos’s spike slowly into his mouth, glossa pressed against the shaft. He looked up at Vos, who managed to give Kaon a pleading look before his head tilted back against the desk. Flicking open his spike cap, Kaon gripped the edge of the desk with one hand so as to steady himself as he worked his mouth along Vos’s spike, while the other teasingly stroked at his own spike.

“Kaon…,” Tarn groaned with a grin. “Clever, clever Kaon.”

Making a muted chuckle, Kaon sighed slightly as his circuits ran hot with a tremor of an overload that had long been building up in him. Now tasting Vos’s transfluid, Kaon hummed quietly as he continued to work his mouth up and down Vos’s spike. Vos gasped something, and whatever it was, it was enough to rouse Tarn from where he sat.

The DJD leader walked over so that he was behind Kaon, setting a hand lightly on the back of Kaon’s helm before tracing it down to Kaon’s neck. Kaon let Vos’s spike slip out of his mouth so that he could stand up straight, feeling Tarn’s spike bump against his aft. Looking up at Tarn inquisitively, Kaon barely had time to even start his question before Tarn’s lips found his.

Sitting up, purring in gratified delight, Vos watched as Tarn kissed Kaon firmly. Kaon reached up and stroked the side of Tarn’s face, once again mindful of the faceplate edges, then grinned smugly. Turning his gaze back to Vos, who wriggled on the desk in excited trepidation, Kaon stepped closer, glancing down only when he felt Vos’s legs wrap around his waist. Leaning forward, Kaon set his lips on Vos’s faceplate, feeling the smaller ‘bot’s purr reverberate against his lips as he slid his spike into Vos.

Vos grunted slightly, but kept his legs tightly wrapped around Kaon’s waist, one hand on the side of Kaon’s helm while the other clutched at his shoulder. Feeling Tarn’s hand rest on his hip, tugging up just enough to lift his aft a bit, Kaon bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he opened his valve cap. Tarn wasted little time, and Kaon couldn’t stifle the short, shuddered cry that managed to creak from him when Tarn pressed into him. Burying his face against Vos’s neck, the smaller ‘bot murmuring something that sounded reassuring as he stroked the back of Kaon’s helm, Kaon tried to regain both his composure and focus as his sensors flared in a mix of painful pleasure that was all too familiar at this point.

Arching his back slightly when he felt Tarn’s fingertips on him, resting a knee against the edge of the desk, Kaon managed to lift his gaze just enough to look at Vos. He forced a confident grin, and Vos chuckled before pulling Kaon back down so that he could feel Kaon’s lips on his faceplate. Tarn hummed quietly, the same tone that he used to reassure Kaon, while he ran his fingertips down Kaon’s back. The DJD leader needed a moment himself to keep his concentration, as his overload was already hammering at his circuits, demanding release. But he had two of his subordinates to tend to at this point, and he intended to be an attentive leader.

“Kaon…?” Tarn queried.

“Move, please…!” Kaon gasped, grinning down at Vos. He had to admit, there was something oddly enticing about kissing along Vos’s faceplate, hearing Vos’s responses and feeling them against his lips. He kissed Vos again, carefully sliding out, feeling Tarn obligingly step back, before pressing back into Vos.

Groaning as he felt Kaon’s spike move back into him, Vos nuzzled his face up against Kaon’s, wordlessly trying to coax a few more kisses from him. Kaon was more than ready to oblige, though Vos was able tell when Tarn pressed back into Kaon. The DJD member grunted again, his lips almost crushing against Vos’s faceplate. Again, Vos reassured Kaon, and though he knew that Kaon couldn’t understand him, his tone spoke far more than just the words.

Lubricant dripped down his spike and Tarn gripped at Kaon’s aft, a growl rumbling from him as he felt his overload coil sharply in him. There was something most definitely to be said for having simply been able to watch the two, and the gratifying, wet heat of Kaon’s valve only teased at Tarn’s overload. Snarling as a pulse of transfluid escaped him when he pressed back into Kaon, Tarn panted roughly. This was proving to be a bit more of a challenge than he anticipated, but an incredibly, carnally pleasing challenge…

“Tarn,” Kaon whimpered through a grin, kissing at the side of Vos’s neck as the smaller ‘bot tilted his head to the side. Feeling Vos’s fingertips drag against his shoulders, Kaon thrust roughly into the ‘bot beneath him, the action effectively doing the same for Tarn’s spike in him. Vos snarled, then purred in gratitude, hand once again stroking the back of Kaon’s helm.

Crying out Tarn’s name in a gasp, Kaon focused and began to set a steady pace of sliding in and out of Vos, one that Tarn matched, keeping a hand on Kaon’s hip to ensure that. Vos’s taut, lubricant wet valve drew a bit of transfluid from Kaon, and Kaon couldn’t help but make a shuddering laugh as he gripped at the desk. Vos churred and said something, and Kaon looked up just enough to tilt his head to the side in confusion. Tarn noticed the action, and he gritted his dentae before speaking.

“He was...complimenting you,” Tarn panted.

“Oh.” Kaon grinned down at Vos, whose optics gleamed momentarily in appreciation. “I do try to be accommodating at times.”

“Kaon…,” Tarn breathed roughly.

Saying nothing, but smiling knowingly at Vos, who nodded excitedly, Kaon quickened his pace of how he was thrusting in and out of Vos. The smaller ‘bot’s legs trembled excitedly, his heels digging into Kaon’s sides. Tarn clutched at Kaon’s hip with a shaking hand, forcing himself to resist the urge to grip sharply. He focused on the feeling of Kaon’s rapid spark pulses for the moment, then hummed softly in tune with one of them.

“Tarn!” Kaon cried, arching his back and shoving roughly into Vos, who bucked against the DJD member, optics shuttering for a brief moment when he felt a small spatter of transfluid hit his abdomen.

Snarling and gritting his dentae, Kaon continued the pace he had set, this time fervency increasing the intensity and speed of his thrusts. Vos’s trembling legs managed to keep wrapped around Kaon’s waist, and Tarn cursed audibly, his hand leaving Kaon’s back so he could bite down sharply on it to try and force back his overload. Between the taste of his own mech fluid, the pain as his dentae sunk into his hand, and the almost forgotten reminder that the pain that Kaon’s electrical overload would bring would make his overload all the more enjoyable, Tarn managed to shakily push his overload back, but only by a couple of notches.

A halting groan escaped Kaon as his body shuddered from exertion and as his overload began to burn at his circuits for release. Panting, Kaon dragged the tip of his glossa against the edge of Vos’s faceplate before kissing Vos firmly. Feeling his entire body begin to tense as his overload started to reach its peak, Vos clutched tightly at the back of Kaon’s neck. He gasped for Kaon to continue, but Tarn was unable to translate at this point. The DJD leader’s focus was quickly slipping from him, and Tarn bit down on his hand once more as he thrust roughly into Kaon.

His spike pulsed as he felt Vos’s valve tighten reflexively around it, and small flecks of electricity began to hum up from the coils on Kaon’s shoulders. Lifting his head just enough, Kaon winced and felt his entire body begin to shudder as his overload climaxed.

“I-I can’t-hold-!” Kaon panted, his fingertips raking down the desk’s surface furiously.

Vos raspily growled something imploringly, but Kaon could barely hear him by this point.

“Don’t!” Tarn ordered, his voice commanding and insistent. Forcing his concentration just enough to catch the rhythm of Kaon’s spark, Tarn focused the next two words.“Overload, Kaon!”

A shaky cry finally tore itself from Kaon as the coils on his shoulders sparked to life. Purple highlighted arcs of electricity crackled up from them as all of Kaon’s senses started to race madly. The arcs traced along the outline of Vos’s smaller body, as well as reaching around Tarn’s shuddering frame, following some of the same paths they had before. Tilting his head back, his cry continuing, Kaon shuttered off his vision as he pressed into Vos, feeling lubricant and heat pulse around his spike, each one drawing a wave of transfluid from Kaon. His body jerked as Tarn thrust roughly into him, Kaon feeling the first pulse of transfluid from the DJD leader.

Vos screeched ecstatically as he bucked up against Kaon, his body going rigid in the grip of his overload and under the command of the white-hot electrical arcs that licked at his body. Hot transfluid from Vos’s overload spread across his midsection and chassis, smearing against Kaon’s body as Vos pressed against him. His vision flashed and Vos dug his heels against Kaon’s sides, crying out a hissed, but intelligible version of Kaon’s name through his overload.

Release finally came for Tarn’s demanding overload, and when the electrical arcs seared at his armor, along with Kaon’s gratifying cry and Vos’s excited screech, cut through Tarn’s clouded senses. Thrusting shudderingly into Kaon, each wave of tensity and heat drawing out the pulses of Tarn’s transfluid as the DJD leader growled audibly. Managing another, panted snarl in the mad rush of carnal release, Tarn let his head snap back and his ruby optics flickered with the rush of energy. His circuits burned with electrical excess and exhilaration, and Tarn finally let himself succumb the moment, losing all sense of focus.

Gasping, Kaon had to brace himself against the desk to keep from falling right on Vos, the smaller DJD member shivering beneath him from the sudden rush, and then absence, of energy. He could feel the still hot transfluid on his midsection, and Kaon shakily kissed Vos’s faceplate. Flecks of leftover electrical energy glimmered out of existence from Kaon’s coils, and a new wave of exhaustion washed over Kaon.

“Tarn…,” he called out weakly. He certainly didn’t want to accidentally hurt Vos by collapsing on him, but any strength Kaon had in his arms was fast fading.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long.

His senses had just started to return through the fog of his overload, gaze falling to the trembling forms of Kaon and Vos, when Tarn heard Kaon call his name. Leaning forward, Tarn carefully wrapped an arm around Kaon, bracing himself when he felt Kaon practically collapse against his arm. Kaon’s breath was coming out in rasped heaves, and Tarn looked down at Vos, who was gently stroking the sides of Kaon’s face, whispering reassurances to him.

Looking up at Tarn, past Kaon’s shivering body, Vos quietly advised that he believed Kaon had overexerted himself, between the overload and sudden, massive, but controlled burst of electrical energy. Nodding, and with a low groan, Tarn slid out of Kaon, his free hand brushing against the side of Vos’s face. Purring appreciatively, Vos lightly tapped his faceplate against Tarn’s palm, mimicking a quick kiss.

“Kaon, can you stand?”

Nodding, Kaon pushed himself up from the table, carefully sliding out of Vos. He stumbled back, but Tarn caught him, letting the still shuddering Kaon lean against him for the moment. Offering his free hand to Vos to help the smaller ‘bot sit up, Tarn quickly kissed the side of Kaon’s helm. He glanced over the desk, now scarred with electrical burns and where both Vos’s and Kaon’s fingertips had raked against its surface.

“At this rate, I’m going to need a new desk,” Tarn chuckled.

Kaon managed a weak grin and laugh, and Vos made a chittering chuckle of his own. He glanced over his transfluid spattered midsection, and Kaon looked up at Tarn.

“Anything available to clean him up with?”

Vos tilted his head inquisitively, but Tarn nodded and glanced around. He was reluctant to relinquish his careful hold on Kaon, but Vos did need to get cleaned up.

“Are you alright to stand, Kaon?” Tarn murmured.

Nodding in response, Kaon swayed only slightly when Tarn let him go and stepped away. Vos motioned for Kaon to come closer, and Kaon readily obliged, far too exhausted to do anything else. Reaching up, Vos murmured repeated appreciations to Kaon, and though he knew that the DJD member couldn’t understand a single word, Vos hoped that his tone said enough. Eventually, a small smile tugged at the corners of Kaon’s mouth and he leaned forward, kissing Vos’s faceplate.

“You’re welcome,” he replied tiredly. “At least, I’m hoping that was a ‘thank you’.”

“It was. All of them,” Tarn commented. He’d found something to clean Vos off with, and before he could step forward, Kaon took it from him and turned his attention back to Vos.

Making a bit of surprised chirp, Vos leaned back against the desk, seeming to recover the quickest from his overload amongst the three, and watched as Kaon carefully cleaned the transfluid off him. Kaon had to brace himself against the desk, and Tarn watched them both, standing by should Kaon’s strength give way. But Kaon was determined to show the same courtesy that Tarn had during their personal meetings, and after a few more minutes of work, Kaon looked over Vos.

“There. Should be it.”

Glancing over himself, Vos nodded and again voiced his appreciation for Kaon’s ministrations. The transfluid had been completely cleaned off him, and Vos motioned to Kaon’s transfluid smeared abdomen. He then looked up at Tarn, who nodded and stepped over to Vos. He leaned forward and kissed Vos’s faceplate firmly, fingertips going along the outlines of Vos’s helm. Clutching at the sides of Tarn’s faceplate, Vos drew the kiss out a bit longer, purring contentedly.

“I will tend to Kaon, Vos,” Tarn murmured, scarred lips brushing against the faceplate. “He needs a bit more time to recuperate, I believe, in any case. I do, however, thank you deeply for your cooperation and participation during this meeting. Should the opportunity arise again, I would like to see about having you as a repeat participant.”

Nodding quickly, Vos’s optics gleamed in agreement and he carefully slid off the edge of the desk. Walking over to Kaon, he reached up and pressed his faceplate against Kaon’s lips, the other DJD member chuckling quietly and returning the kiss. With that, Vos silently left the captain’s quarters.

Hearing the door shut, Kaon sighed heavily and leaned against the closest wall. He was tired. He’d focused too much on trying to control his electrical output, and it’d all been in vain in the end. Now, he just wanted to recharge. He knew he had to get cleaned up before doing so, but it seemed like such a monumentus feat at the moment.

“Kaon?”

The concern in Tarn’s voice was enough that Kaon looked up at his commander, exhaustion written deep in his features. Tilting his head to the side and hooking a finger under Kaon’s chin, Tarn lifted Kaon’s gaze just a bit more.

“Are you alright, Kaon?”

“Tired. I...I overdid it.” Pausing, realization dawning on him, Kaon glanced over at the door to the captain’s quarters. “I didn’t even ask if Vos was alright…”

“He was. That was something he told you in between his assurance and gratitude.”

“Oh…,” Kaon muttered somewhat bitterly, looking away.

Tarn caught the slightly resentful tone in Kaon’s voice, and he made a gentle ‘tsk’ing noise as he softly kissed Kaon.

“No need to be upset  about it, Kaon. Vos knows that I’m the only one that can understand and translate what he’s saying.”

“I know,” Kaon snipped back, immediately regretting his tone. He kept his gaze on the floor, daring to resist when Tarn tried to pull his gaze back up.

“If your optics weren't as pitch black as the void, I would say they’re starting to tinge green,” Tarn chided gently. He stroked the side of Kaon’s helm, once again trying to tug Kaon’s gaze up to his. “Kaon, look at me.”

Not wanting to disobey a second time, Kaon slowly brought his gaze back up to Tarn’s. A knowing smile played on the DJD leader’s features, and he coaxed Kaon over to the chair behind the desk. Sitting down, Tarn carefully pulled Kaon onto his lap, and he began to clean the smaller ‘bot off.

“Apologies, sir,” Kaon said quickly. “This sort of behavior on my part is uncalled for.”

“Shh,” Tarn murmured, nuzzling his face against the side of Kaon’s helm. “Perhaps it is a bit much, but you have kept it in check, and your apology is accepted. You were most accommodating during this meeting, though I do regret it was such an exertion upon you.”

“It was my own doing,” Kaon said with a weak chuckle. “I tried to restrain myself, but it ended up just being more of a drain on my energy resources.”

Making a concerned hum, Tarn finished cleaning off Kaon and then pulled him a bit closer, slipping his faceplate down and carefully resting the side of his face against the side of Kaon’s helm. He had one arm wrapped around Kaon, while the other traced along Kaon’s chassis.

“You need not worry about my affections for you, my dear Kaon,” Tarn whispered. “I have come far too close to seeing you slip from me once. It may be harsh, but it is quite the reminder to tend to those one holds closest. For now, rest knowing my affections for you have not wavered. You need the rest.”

Resting against Tarn, Kaon managed a smile as he obliged.


End file.
